Situaciones obvias vistas por personas ciegas
by fandita-lp
Summary: Donde Finlandia no entiende que esta en una relación (y que es la esposa).
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia, así que estoy un poco nerviosa acerca de cómo haya quedado, pero espero que les guste.

_Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. _

Situaciones obvias vistas por personas ciegas.

Capítulo I

"_Donde Liechtenstein se pierde de algo que es perfectamente legible en el ambiente."_

— ¡Que indecente! —le había dicho mientras le limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo, como solía hacer cada vez que se ensuciaba. Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente.

El señor Austria y su hermano soltaron al mismo tiempo una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras que se miraban, un segundo antes de evitar mirarse. Por supuesto que esto la confundió, debido a que actuaban como un par de adolescentes enamorados. Pero no podía ser… ¿Su hermano enamorado del señor Austria? ¿Eso era posible?

Desde que lo vio en el supermercado, su hermano lo había evitado como una persona evitaría la lepra –por supuesto, la mente de Liechtenstein evito recordarle que ese también era comportamiento de adolescentes enamorados –. No era que le molestara que su hermano estuviese enamorado, pero no concebía esa idea.

Llego el señor Prusia a molestar al señor Austria –vaya sorpresa– y mientras este trataba de mantener un poco su postura de caballero, su hermano lo miraba de forma extraña. Como una rara mezcla en su mirada entre "No puedo creerlo" y "Cielos, debería de pedir un poco de comida para llevar. Solo para seguir ahorrando".

El día continuo, y su hermano no mencionaba una sola palabra, pero se sonrojaba a ratos y murmuraba "Si las cosas fueran como antes…". Pero ella no relaciono esto con el señor Austria, y se decía a si misma que su hermano solo estaba cansado. Pero había algo más que no terminaba de comprender.

Se preguntó si debería de preguntarle a Hungría. Después de todo ella y el señor Austria habían estado casados, así que si alguien sabía lo que ocurría, debía de ser ella. Pero decidió no molestarla y olvidarse del asunto.

Fueron unas maravillosas 24 horas de amnesia, antes de encontrarse nuevamente con el señor Austria de camino a casa luego de hacer las compras. Debido a que iban en direcciones opuestas, se encontraron de frente en las estrechas aceras de las calles. Su hermano lo miro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y aparto la mirada, al igual que el señor Austria. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, una cierta tensión en el ambiente que Liechtenstein no comprendía. No se sabe si por falta de experiencia o por falta de astucia.

Su hermano saludo quedamente al señor Austria, y este se sorprendió muchísimo, pero aun así le devolvió el saludo, y de paso la saludo a ella. Entonces su hermano comenzó a caminar lentamente y con la mirada baja, pero el señor Austria no se movió. Solo se quedó de pie y observo a Suiza pasar a su lado con un cierto deje de tristeza. Cabe decir que Liechtenstein se quedó plantada en su lugar y se olvidó de seguir a Suiza, por lo cual pudo ver perfectamente las expresiones en la cara del señor Austria.

Después de un tiempo, el señor Austria dejo de seguir con la vista a su hermano –algo que ella debería de hacer, aunque con los pies– y suspiro, mientras murmuraba "Con ese sonrojo se ve tan lindo…". Aunque claro, fiel a su carácter, Liechtenstein no vio eso como una muestra de atracción sexual, ni siquiera como una muestra de afecto, sino como un hecho que el señor Austria había notado y que solo había dicho como muestra de sinceridad.

Al notar que su hermano no había reparado en que ella no lo estaba siguiendo, corrió detrás de él, y apenas alcanzo a llegar a su lado justo cuando este le preguntaba que quería de comer. Ella tomo un segundo en tomar aire y otro más en responder, aunque se preguntaba seriamente si su hermano la habría escuchado.

Cuando le llevo una ensalada de huevo y una sopa, ella supo que no había escuchado cuando le había dicho que quería un poco de pollo asado y algo de pescado. Pero no le importo demasiado y reforzó su idea de que sus extraños comportamientos se debían a que estaba cansado.

Más tarde, justo antes de irse a dormir, fue hasta el estudio de su hermano y entro en él, encontrando que este estaba sentado en su escritorio con un lápiz en la mano y recargando la mejilla en la otra.

—Buenas noches, hermano—le dijo ella mientras le sonreía, pero se sorprendió de no escuchar una respuesta y entro más al cuarto, hasta posicionarse justo detrás de su hermano, de forma que podía escuchar los suspiros que este soltaba de vez en cuando.

— ¿Hermano? —volvió a preguntar, y dado que este seguía sin responderle, se inclinó a ver qué era lo que había escrito, o más bien dibujado, en la hoja de papel que tenía en su escritorio y que lo tenía tan ocupado.

Se impactó al ver que su hermano había dibujado muchos corazones y que al lado de estos estaban las letras "R y V" junto a un dibujito de algo que probablemente era el mismo tomado de la mano de un hombre de piel pálida y cabello negro, con un lunar bajo el labio y un rulo sobresaliendo de su peinado.

Decidida a que su hermano se habría aficionado a alguna telenovela, a que el personaje principal era muy parecido a él, y que no tenía nada que ver con el señor Austria, se retiró a su habitación tranquila al pensar que su hermano solo habría estado pensando en alguna telenovela, y adjudicándole a esto último todo comportamiento extraño que hubiese tenido esos días.

El siguiente día la señorita Hungría había ido hasta su casa, y luego de hacerla pasar y de informarle que su hermano había salido por asuntos de trabajo, la húngara se sentó a su lado y procedió a decirle lo que la había llevado hasta ahí en primer lugar.

—Ayer note un poco raro al señor Austria, y lo escuche susurrar el nombre de tu hermano en sueños, ¿Ha ocurrido algo raro entre ellos últimamente?

La liechtensteiniana no noto el tono que utilizo Hungría al hacerle esa pregunta, ni noto la intención oculta detrás de esa pregunta hecha por la fujoshi, así que respondió con tanta sinceridad como era capaz.

—No, no ha pasado nada raro, que yo haya notado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si tuve algún error, siéntanse libres de decírmelo. Si quedo un poco OoC les pido una disculpa.

Acepto sugerencias, criticas, reclamos, peticiones, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes._

Situaciones obvias vistas por personas ciegas.

Capítulo II

"_Donde Japón no entiende una indirecta aunque esta le golpe la cara._"

Kiku no vio el afecto plantado en la cara de Arthur, que inclusive era más grande que las cejas del mismo, aun cuando había estado frente a él en aquella mágica noche en la cual le había explicado que no trataba de engañarlo –si se le podía decir de esa manera– con Rusia, bajo el increíblemente estrellado cielo nocturno en la tranquila Inglaterra.

Recibió muchas cosas de Inglaterra después de esto, tales como información del mundo, invitaciones a cenar, ositos de peluche, y cartas perfumadas, preguntado cómo iba todo. Lo común que uno recibe de una nación aliada.

Pero en cuanto él le contó esto a sus amigos del eje, estos se le quedaron viendo raro. Bueno, solo Alemania, porque Italia solo lo veía con una gigantesca sonrisa, indicación clara de que no lo estaba escuchando y que solo pensaba en pasta.

Alemania paso a hacerle la siguiente observación:

— ¿No crees que está siendo _demasiado_ afectuoso?—sugirió Alemania, tratando de ponerle suficiente énfasis a la palabra "afectuoso" para que el japonés pudiese entender la indirecta.

—Alemania-san, no pensara que… ¿Está tratando de utilizarme con algún fin perverso?—supuso Kiku, que no iba tan desencaminado.

Alemania supuso que el "perverso" que él tenía en mente no era igual al "perverso" que el japonés tenía en mente.

—Pues, algo así. Yo me refiero a que le está poniendo demasiado empeño a su relación —esta vez el alemán esperaba que entendiera la implicación de la palabra "relación" en su oración.

—Bueno, en una alianza se debe de poner todo el esfuerzo y disciplina para que esta de los frutos deseados—esta respuesta dio claras indicaciones de que el japonés no sabía de qué iba el asunto.

—No Kiku, no me estas entendiendo. Me refiero a que Inglaterra quiere algo más contigo —señalo el alemán, momentos antes de perseguir a Italia, que había dicho algo como "¡El ejército ingles!" antes de salir corriendo.

Japón volteo a ver que había asustado a Italia, encontrando que Inglaterra caminaba a paso lento hacia él.

—Inglaterra-san, que gusto verlo —dijo cortésmente el japonés, provocando un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas del mencionado.

—Ah, sí. A mí también me agrada verte —contesto el inglés, aun con las mejillas rojas. Kiku no supo porque.

— ¿Necesita algo de mí?—pregunto el japonés, luego de que el inglés se quedase callado, al parecer indeciso por algo.

—_Que te quedes conmigo para siempre_ —susurro el inglés más sonrojado aun, y aunque Japón lo escuchó perfectamente, creyó haber oído mal.

—Disculpe, Inglaterra-san, pero no escuche —dijo Kiku, poniendo nervioso a Arthur.

—Q-que, dije que te quedes dormido para verte —eso no había hecho sino empeorar el estado de nerviosismo de Arthur, al soltar otro de sus anhelos por accidente.

— ¿Eh? —musito Japón, visiblemente confundido.

—A-ah, ¡No es lo que crees!—se apresuró a aclarar Inglaterra, sin saber que Japón no tenía nada en mente — ¡Ocurre que escuche un rumor que decía que los japoneses dormían en la misma posición sin moverse durante toda la noche!

Japón lo miro raro durante el par de segundos en que su mente término de filtrar el contenido de aquella propuesta para hacerla sonar como algo inocente y sin ninguna intención oculta.

—Bueno, si es tanta su curiosidad, Inglaterra-san, podría invitarlo a mi casa, aunque en realidad no veo porque ese rumor se ha vuelto tan importante para usted —le contesto Japón, sorprendiendo a Inglaterra.

— ¿Me creíste?—se impactó él, antes de constatar que había dicho aquel pensamiento en voz alta — ¡Solo me da mucha curiosidad!

Inglaterra rió, por nerviosismo, y Japón también rió, por cortesía. Pero la invitación de Japón finalmente penetro en la mente sobrecargada por el nerviosismo de Inglaterra.

— ¿De-de verdad me invitarías a tu casa? —se impresiono Inglaterra, con la cara roja como un tomate.

—Por supuesto, somos aliados —dijo Kiku, poniendo sin querer el dedo en la temible llaga de la _friendzone._

—A-ah, claro, aliados —un aura negra rodeo a Inglaterra, pero Kiku apenas lo noto, y lo adjudico a que este último tenía frió.

Días después, refirió este suceso a Alemania, el cual le habría aconsejado que no permitiese que Inglaterra entrara a su casa, de no haber sido porque esto ya había ocurrido.

—Pero no te hizo nada, ¿verdad?—se preocupó Alemania, teniendo claro las intenciones de Inglaterra.

—Para nada, Alemania-san. Hizo lo que dijo que haría: observarme dormido.

Alemania no supo porque preocuparse más; por el hecho referido o por la nula habilidad de Japón de ver las intenciones ajenas.

La conversación quedo hasta ahí, al no encontrar Alemania ninguna contestación para advertir al japonés de Inglaterra sin que este quedase traumado de por vida. Supuso que ya estaba grandecito para defenderse de violaciones por su cuenta.

Una semana después, el japonés fue invitado a la casa de Inglaterra a una cena entre alianzas. Al llegar observo una mesa para dos, decorada con pétalos de rosas recién cortadas y con un vino francés aun lado. Cabe decir que esta decoración no la hubiese hecho ni en un millón de años Inglaterra, y que se había tragado su orgullo para pedirle a Francia ayuda con todo, especialmente con la cocina.

Inglaterra uso todas sus dotes de caballero e invito a Japón a sentarse, enfundado en un elegante smoking. Japón supuso que aquella era la vestimenta habitual para las cenas importantes, y que el arreglo de la mesa era parte de la infinitamente extraña cultura occidental.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?—Inglaterra estuvo a punto de golpearse a sí mismo por un inicio de conversación tan patético.

—Estuvo bien, Inglaterra-san, como siempre —respondió Japón sin ninguna nota de aburrimiento en su voz.

—Ah, qué bien.

Fueron unos tortuosos 10 minutos de silencio incomodo, en los que Inglaterra se olvidó de dar la señal para que le sirvieran la comida.

—Por favor, comencemos con la cena —dio la señal Inglaterra, y al instante un montón de camareros franceses –porque Francia había insistido en que con solo tocar su comida, un inglés podía arruinarla– entre los que se contaba Francia mismo, habían salido de detrás de una puerta que era probablemente la cocina.

—Disfruten de esta comida que el hermano Francia les preparo con todo su amor, y ante todo, diviértanse —al momento de decir esto último, se acercó al japonés y le guiño un ojo, gesto que este último no pudo entender.

Inglaterra se golpeó la cara ante la indirecta tan directa de Francia, pero se relajó cuando noto que Japón no lo había notado.

— ¿Qué tal esta la cena?—le pregunto Inglaterra, luego de observar con atención al japonés probando la comida.

—Esta excelente, Inglaterra-san. Le agradezco el esfuerzo que le supuso esta velada —agradeció Japón inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—No, al contrario. Me alegra mucho que vinieras —dijo Inglaterra con las mejillas encendidas, mientras se rascaba la nuca en un signo obvio de nerviosismo.

La velada continuo de la misma manera, hasta que la comida se terminó e Inglaterra supo que debía de hacer algo rápido para que Japón se quedase un poco más. Al menos hasta que juntara el valor suficiente para abordarlo.

— ¡Eh! ¡Japón!—exclamo el inglés al ver al japonés levantarse de la mesa, dispuesto a retirarse.

— ¿Sucede algo Inglaterra-san?

—Llámame Arthur, por favor —pidió este último, sonrojado levemente —. Me preguntaba si tú quisieras… quedarte a ver una película conmigo.

—Lo lamento, Arthur-san —respondió el japonés, con cortesía —, pero he avisado a mis superiores que llegaría temprano, y si no lo hago se preocuparan por mí.

—Ya veo —musito decepcionado Arthur, momentos antes de tomar la mano del japonés, al notar que este comenzaba a retirarse — ¡Entonces, antes de que te vayas, hay algo importante que debo decirte!

El japonés lo miro con atención, sin notar que el inglés no había soltado su mano ni un instante.

—Yo, quería decirte…quería decirte que... yo… —el inglés no encontraba las palabras para sincerarse, y se le agotaba el tiempo.

— ¿Se siente bien, Inglaterra-san?—pregunto el japonés, preocupado por el repentino tartamudeo del inglés.

— ¡Yo quería saber si podíamos ser más que naciones aliadas! —revelo por fin Inglaterra, cerrando los ojos por el esfuerzo que le supuso confesarse y esperando impaciente la respuesta del japonés.

—Me alegro mucho, Arthur-san. Yo también siento que deberíamos estrechar nuestras relaciones —la esperanza de Arthur se disparó hasta las nubes, al punto de que abrió los ojos, que le brillaban como si le hubiesen dicho que su comida sabía bien.

— ¡¿En verdad?! —pregunto Arthur con la ilusión bailando en cada palabra.

—Por supuesto, me alegrara mucho que seamos amigos.

Oh, abominable _friendzone_.

El inglés despidió al japonés en la puerta de su casa –la de Arthur– con un aura depresiva que era visible desde Rusia. Pero Kiku supuso que la comida le habría caído mal, por lo cual llego tranquilo a su casa, y muy feliz de haberse hecho amigo del inglés.

—Mira, Japón, me siento en la obligación de decirte algo —le dijo Alemania, a la mañana siguiente.

— ¿Qué es, Alemania-san?

—Inglaterra tiene intenciones románticas contigo —al alemán le había supuesto una noche entera en vela, por el dilema de decirle o no a su amigo japonés las intenciones del inglés. Al final, había supuesto que esa información no le haría daño. Saber quiénes son tus posibles violadores nunca ha matado a nadie.

—Me temo que se equivoca, Alemania-san —le respondió el japonés, muy seguro de si —. Inglaterra y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, y estoy seguro de que él no tiene esa clase de intenciones conmigo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Y a los caídos en _friendzone_, mi más sincero pésame.

Si tuve algún error, siéntanse libres de decírmelo. Acepto sugerencias, criticas, reclamos, peticiones, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes._

Situaciones obvias vistas por personas ciegas.

Capítulo III

"_Donde Finlandia no entiende que esta en una relación (y que es la esposa)."_

Tino estaba en su casa, tan tranquilo como se podría estar una tarde de jueves durante los primeros albores de la primavera. Su perrita estaba echada a sus pies, y no había más que hacer que disfrutar el clima de lluvia torrencial que había afuera. Un día perfecto para el buen Finlandia.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron de su ensoñación, y siendo consciente de que pocas personas le tenían el mismo afecto a las inclemencias del tiempo como lo tenía él, se apresuró a abrirle al pobre diablo que estuviese helándose los huesos solo por irlo a visitar.

— ¡Dinamarca!—exclamo Finlandia, sorprendido por la llegada del mencionado a su casa—. Pasa, no deberías estar afuera con este clima.

Dinamarca le hubiese contestado algo, pero hubiese sido un esfuerzo inútil debido a que era imposible hacerse oír con el huracán (exagerando un poco) que se desataba afuera, a menos que decidiese gritarle a Fin en la cara. Y la última vez que hizo algo así Suecia le había echado a patadas de la casa.

Una vez dentro, Dinamarca se dispuso a sentarse tan cerca de la chimenea que pudiese quemarse el trasero con ella. Y una vez esto hubo ocurrido, comenzó a hablar.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Me estoy quemando! ¡Ayuda!—gritó Dinamarca, corriendo en círculos en la sala mientras Finlandia lo perseguía con el agua de un florero para echársela encima. Luego de un rato, la propia ropa empapada de Dinamarca apago su incendio, y volvió a hablar algo que no fuesen gritos de pánico y de dolor—. Vine a ver a Suecia. Tengo una deuda con él que no puede seguir esperando (principalmente por temor al sueco).

—Pues él no está aquí, lo lamento —respondió cortésmente el finlandés, antes de sugerir— ¿Por qué no lo buscas en casa de Noruega? Últimamente tienen algunos negocios juntos, así que podría estar ahí.

Dinamarca tuvo un leve momento de celos ante esta declaración, pero decidió que esas eran tonterías. Suecia haría muchas cosas, pero si había algo que definitivamente no haría, eso sería engañar a Finlandia. Y también iniciar algún tipo de conversación. Y también reírse con las comedias románticas. Si, definitivamente Suecia _nunca_ se reiría con las comedias románticas.

— ¿Sabes algo gracioso?—ante el silencio del finlandés, Dinamarca prosiguió—. Por un momento pensé que habría algo más entre Suecia y Noruega, pero eso sería ridículo. Suecia nunca te engañaría.

— ¿Engañarme? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ah, pues a que no te pondría los cuernos —Finlandia lo miro como si a Dinamarca le hubiese salido otra cabeza. ¿Ponerle los cuernos? ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Ah, pues supongo que no haría algo así —contesto el finlandés, pensando que sería ridículo colocarle cuernos a otra persona. Y Suecia nunca haría algo que fuese ridículo y sin sentido.

—Sí, él nunca te haría algo así —Dinamarca rio, aliviado al pensar que Finlandia si había captado sus indirectas. No tenía idea de que el pobre Tino no lo había hecho —. Bueno, entonces lo buscare ahí, hasta luego Finlandia.

Tino tenía la extraña sensación de haberse perdido algo importante de la conversación. Tal vez luego le preguntaría a Noruega, ya que este estaba más familiarizado con Dinamarca y sus expresiones.

Y la oportunidad de preguntarle a Noruega se le presento justo a la mañana siguiente, cuando este fue para hablar sobre nuevos diseños de juguetes, y para insistir que debían de evitar que Dinamarca vendiera sus productos porque era muy escandaloso. Sentados en la comodidad de su casa –la de Finlandia– Tino recordó la frase que le había causado curiosidad y procedió a preguntarle

—Hablando de Dinamarca, el otro día él vino a mi casa buscando a Suecia, y dijo algo extraño y me preguntaba si me podrías explicar que significa —dijo Tino con voz tranquila, y ante un leve asentimiento del Noruego, procedió a continuar:—. Dijo algo acerca de que Suecia nunca me pondría los cuernos, ¿me puedes explicar qué significa?

Noruega agrego "golpear a Dinamarca" a su lista de cosas por hacer, y entonces pensó en alguna forma de explicarle las cosas a Finlandia.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no entendiste de esa oración? —pregunto Noruega con voz neutra, aunque por dentro estaba confundido en el extremo. Para él, esa oración era muy clara.

—Pues, no comprendo porque Suecia me _colocaría_ cuernos, ¿es alguna clase de disfraz o algo por el estilo?

Ahora Noruega comprendía; Tino se lo estaba tomando demasiado literal.

—No es literal, Tino. Dinamarca se refería a que Suecia no te engañaría.

—Sí, él también dijo eso, pero sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué Suecia me mentiría?

—No, no hablo de eso —intentó explicar Noruega, comenzando a desesperarse por la falta de entendimiento del finlandés —. Poner los cuernos se refiere a la infidelidad en una relación.

—Ah, qué extraña frase —comento el finlandés con una sonrisa —No sé por qué la utilizo conmigo y Su-san.

De nuevo, Noruega no tenía idea de cómo lo había interpretado Fin.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Noruega.

—A que si la frase solo aplica a las personas que están en una relación, no podría aplicar conmigo y con Su-san.

Noruega lo miro sin saber que decir, pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle a Tino que era lo que él comprendía por relación, llego Suecia. Tino se levantó a recibirlo, le pregunto cómo había ido todo y Suecia inclusive le sonrió, antes de percatarse de que había alguien más en la habitación.

—Hmp —esto y una leve inclinación de cabeza fue todo lo que el sueco le dio a Noruega como saludo. Noruega le contesto de la misma forma y se quedó plantado en su lugar, observando como el finlandés se volvía a sentar frente a él y como el sueco se sentaba al lado de Finlandia. Los dos se veían tan naturales, sentados lado al lado, viviendo juntos. Si eso no era una maldita pareja, él era un pingüino.

—Disculpen, pero tengo asuntos por resolver (golpear a Dinamarca), así que me tengo que retirar —dijo el Noruego, así que Finlandia se levantó para acompañarlo a la puerta, y Suecia se levantó para acompañar a Finlandia.

Noruega se volteó un momento antes de irse y los observo parados en la puerta, tal como una pareja. No comprendía que parte de Finlandia era totalmente incapaz de verse a sí mismo y a Suecia como tal. Tino a veces podía ser tan raro.

Finlandia espero hasta que Noruega estuviera algo lejos de su casa antes de cerrar la puerta y voltear a ver a Suecia. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara al recordar la extraña conversación con Noruega. Suecia observo su sonrisa y levanto una ceja a modo de pregunta.

—No es nada — ¿respondió Tino?—. Solo estaba recordando una conversación que tuve con Noruega. Fue un poco extraño —observo que Suecia continuaba mirándolo, así que siguió hablando, como hacia cada vez que Suecia lo miraba y lo hacía ponerse nervioso—. Noruega me explico una frase que me había dicho Dinamarca, y me pareció extraño que se refiriera a nosotros como una pareja.

Suecia se quedó callado (vamos, como siempre) pero Finlandia supo reconocer la confusión en su silencio (¿?) así que le pregunto qué era lo que ocurría. Pero Suecia solo relajo la cara, lo cual era su forma propia de decir "no es nada", y se retiró a su habitación.

Los siguientes días Tino noto que Suecia estaba raro, e inclusive que estaba menos comunicativo que de costumbre. Y no solo él, todos los nórdicos estaban actuando raro con él, y tenía la sensación de que trataban de decirle algo.

Lo que había ocurrido y que había desatado todas esas conductas extrañas de parte de los nórdicos había sido un evento increíble. Un evento que los nórdicos no esperaban ver, y que sin embargo había pasado unos días antes.

Ese día, Suecia le había llamado a Dinamarca por teléfono, y por si el hecho de que el sueco iniciara una conversación no fuera suficiente, lo único que dijo fue:

—Tino no se ha dado cuenta de que trato de tener una relación con él, necesito de su ayuda —Dinamarca se quedó sin palabras y solo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca en imitación de un pez, y para cuando pudo articular un "dah, umh, eh…" Suecia ya había colgado, pero Dinamarca inmediatamente le llamo a todos los nórdicos y les dijo lo que había pasado.

Nadie le creyó, dado que hablamos de Dinamarca, pero Noruega intercedió por él y entonces todo el mundo se puso manos a la obra. Pero nada había dado resultado.

Habían intentado de todo; desde hablar con Tino y poner implícitamente en la conversación lo bonitos que se veían él y Suecia juntos, lo mucho que Suecia lo quería y lo respetaba, lo cerca que estaban de ser una pareja, hasta organizarles cenas románticas, comprarles collares que dijeran "juntos por siempre" y colocar un cartel en la cara a Finlandia que decía "Suecia quiere contigo" (idea de Dinamarca).

En todo el tiempo, intento tras intento, Finlandia no noto absolutamente nada. Así que para este punto todos los nórdicos estaban desesperados. Organizaron una pequeña junta en casa de Finlandia, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido considerando que iban a hablar de él, pero había dos buenas razones para actuar tal y como lo habían hecho; primero, si necesitaban y decidían hablar directamente con Finlandia, no se cansarían buscándolo. Segundo, si Tino los descubría y escuchaba su conversación, no tendrían que cansarse en explicarle. Y como razón alterna y con menor importancia que las demás, nadie quería proponer su casa como punto de reunión ya que en la última reunión Dinamarca había quemado los sillones de Noruega y había hecho un dibujo en su pared con el hacha.

—Pues yo sigo diciendo que si lo ataras a tu cama y lo violaras brutalmente durante una semana sin darle libertad para satisfacer ninguna de sus necesidades, él comprendería que quieres tener una relación con él basada en el respeto y el amor mutuo.

¿Hace falta aclarar quien hizo esa propuesta?

—Te diría que esa es la propuesta más estúpida que he escuchado, pero he estado demasiado tiempo contigo. Esa ni siquiera está entre las primeras 10— dijo Noruega, siempre dispuesto a ver el lado amable de las cosas.

—Tal vez Tino no quiera estar en una relación— opino Islandia con sabiduría, lo que provoco que nadie le hiciera caso.

— ¡Nah! ¿Qué puede saber Tino acerca de lo que quiere?— opino Dinamarca, y la realidad era que todos seguían el mismo pensamiento, ignorando a Tino en algo que le concernía a él.

—Hmp— opino Suecia, y todos comprendieron, por alguna razón sin ningún tipo de lógica, que lo que quiso decir es que tal vez Islandia tenía razón y no debía de forzar a Tino a estar en una relación con él, y que tal vez lo mejor sería dejar de entrometerse en todos los aspectos de la vida de Tino y darle espacio. Y que le pasaran un vaso con agua, por favor.

—Bien, no sabemos lo que quiere Tino, pero tal vez debes de hablar directamente con él y decirle, entonces él decidirá— para sorpresa de todos, esta propuesta vino de parte de Dinamarca, y todos se preguntaron si no lo habrían juzgado mal todos esos siglos. Eso pensaron, hasta que él abrió la boca de nuevo — ¡Ja! ¡Hay que quedarnos a ver como intenta iniciar una conversación! ¡Seguro Tino sale corriendo a la primera oración que no tenga solo monosílabos!

Inmediatamente, Noruega e Islandia le cayeron encima a Dinamarca para callarlo a base de golpes, y le desearon buena suerte a Suecia, que se largó inmediatamente para dejarlos seguir con su carnicería.

Llego a la cocina, donde estaba Tino preparando la comida con un mandil para cocinero (sonrojo de parte de Suecia). Se quedó parado detrás de él, indeciso y sin decir una sola palabra. Bueno, aun si no hubiese estado indeciso, no hubiese dicho una sola palabra.

—Se escucha mucho ruido en la sala— comento Tino a la nada, cual malo de la serie que comienza su monologo —. ¡Más le vale a Dinamarca no estar rompiendo nadaaaaaaaaaa…!

El grito de Finlandia se debía a que justo al decir esa última frase se volteó, quedando de cara a la espeluznante imagen de Suecia con cara más seria de lo normal y mirándolo intensamente, sin decir una palabra.

—Hmp— ¿murmuro? ¿Dijo? ¿Hizo el sonido? La cuestión es que este dialogo lo hizo Suecia, para preguntarle a Tino si estaba bien, sin tener que agotar sus cuerdas vocales.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió Tino una vez hubo recuperado el aire y tranquilizado su respiración —. Solo me asustaste, Su-san —el sueco se le quedo viendo sin decir nada, y Tino se apresuró a explicarse —. ¡No lo malinterpretes! ¡No es que seas espeluznante ni nada de eso!— de nueva cuenta el sueco no dijo ni pio, ni hizo algún sonido gutural en contestación, así que Tino siguió hablando, por costumbre —. ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Lo que ocurre es que me sorprendiste! ¡No me fije cuando entraste a la cocina!

Luego de esto, Tino rio con nerviosismo y Suecia por fin le ¿contesto?, con otro "Hmp", así que Tino interpreto eso como un "todo en orden".

—Por cierto, Su-san, ¿querías algo?— pregunto Tino con amabilidad, apagando la estufa para que no se le queme la comida mientras habla con Suecia. No es que Berwald fuera muy hablador, solo que tardaba en contestar con monosílabos o sonidos y él hablaba de más porque se ponía nervioso.

—Tino…— dijo Suecia, causándole un escalofrió al mencionado, pues eran pocas las veces en las que el sueco decía su nombre. Más bien, nunca había usado su nombre, ni siquiera sabía que el sueco supiera su nombre —. Tengo que decirte algo.

Tino sospecho que esta no sería una conversación común y que tendría inclusive frases largas, así que sentó en la mesa de la cocina y espero a que el sueco se sentara en la mesa de enfrente.

— ¿Qué necesitas decirme?— le pregunto el finlandés, luego de un rato en el que el sueco estuvo sentado frente a él sin decir nada.

—Yo…— trato de decir Berwald, pero fue incapaz de formular una oración. Tal vez fueran los años en los que no había utilizado tanto las cuerdas vocales y se le habían atrofiado. Debía de pensar en alguna manera de decirle a Tino lo que necesitaba decirle sin tener que hablar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Su-san?— pregunto el finlandés, confundido, mientras Suecia volvía a sentarse con un marcador y una pizarra pequeña.

Suecia no contesto, vaya sorpresa, y en cambio se puso a dibujar. Termino su dibujo, que era nada más y nada menos que el mismo y se lo mostró a Tino.

— ¿Tú?— adivino Tino, sin saber que era lo que se proponía Suecia al ponerse a jugar. Él, por otra parte, continuo dibujando y le mostró el dibujo — ¿Yo?— se imaginó, al ver el adorable dibujo de Suecia, que entonces lo representaba.

Suecia asintió enérgicamente, y continúo dibujando, esta vez borrando unos cuantos trazos y colocando otros, mostrándole la pizarra a Tino. Esta vez, los muñequitos que los representaban estaban tomados de la mano.

— ¿Quieres que tome tu mano?— le pregunto Tino a Berwald, sonrojado por esta proposición-dibujo. Suecia asintió y continúo dibujando, y esta vez mostró el mismo dibujo de antes, pero con Sealand y un perrito junto a ellos, todos siendo felices.

— ¿Quieres que todos nos tomemos de las manos? ¿Es un consejo para cruzar la calle?— esta respuesta desquicio a Berwald, que se dispuso a jugarse su última carta. Con Tino no podía perder el tiempo en sutilezas.

Tardo menos que las demás ocasiones en mostrar la pizarra, pero en esta ocasión, en vez de un dibujo, solo estaba una frase concisa y directa, que incluso Tino sería incapaz de malinterpretar.

"Quiero comenzar una relación contigo".

Tino se quedó viendo a la pizarra, leyendo ese mensaje una y otra vez como si fuera una especie de acertijo o de mensaje en clave, pero no podía ignorar lo obvio. Salió del shock, y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, escandalizado y sonrojado como nunca lo había estado.

— ¡¿Por qué me propones algo así tan de repente?!— chillo Tino, y Berwald prefirió no mencionar sus intentos desesperados por decírselo no solo de días antes, sino de años antes.

— ¿Tu respuesta?— le pregunto Berwald, poniendo nervioso a Tino al punto de hacerlo retroceder intimidado y chocar contra la pared, como cualquier pasivo de comedia romántica que se precie. Berwald no tardo en acorralarlo, con el simple hecho de ponerse frente a él a unos 30 centímetros. Igual Tino no trataría de escapar, porque la sola presencia de Suecia lo paralizaba.

— ¡Como quieres que conteste algo así tan de repente! ¡Tengo que pensarlo! ¡Esto es muy apresurado!

Suecia solo se le quedo viendo, y Tino lo interpreto como: "¿En serio?". Tino no supo porque Berwald dijo (¿?) eso, y la sensación de estarse perdiendo algo, que le había llegado durante toda la semana, volvió con más fuerza que nunca.

— ¿Tu respuesta?— repitió Berwald, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. Tino comenzó a temblar mientras lo veía, casi como si le hubiese pedido sus últimas palabras.

Los nórdicos llegaron a la escena cuando Berwald sostenía a Tino contra la pared, y pensaron lo peor; que le había hecho caso a Dinamarca. Estaban a punto de lanzarse para salvar al pobre Tino, que sería violado brutalmente a menos de que hicieran algo, hasta que vieron que Tino estaba desmayado y que Berwald solo evitaba que se cayera o se golpeara contra la pared.

— ¡Tino!— gritaron todos preocupados y se acercaron para ver qué pasaba. Cuando Tino despertó, todos los nórdicos estaban a su alrededor y no había rastro de Berwald en ninguna parte.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?— pregunto Tino, confundido y levantándose del sofá en el que estaba recostado. Todos dudaron un poco en contestarle, hasta que Noruega tomo la iniciativa.

—Te desmayaste mientras hablabas con Suecia.

Al escuchar eso, Tino recordó lo que había pasado y se puso de los mil colores, antes de buscar al sueco con la mirada.

— ¿Dónde está Suecia?— pregunto, con algo en la voz que no sabían si interpretar como miedo o nerviosismo.

—Se marchó a buscar un doctor, estaba muy asustado. Incluso, movió las cejas— revelo Dinamarca, y todos asintieron apoyando esa afirmación. Tino solo suspiro, pensando en la situación que había pasado.

—Chicos, no me lo van a creer, pero Suecia me pidió que comenzáramos una relación— confesó, esperando alguna reacción de parte de los nórdicos, como sorpresa o confusión, pero ninguno movió un musculo.

— ¿Y?— expreso Dinamarca por todos.

— ¿Cómo qué y? ¡Me pidió que fuéramos pareja! ¡De entre todas las cosas que podría haber esperado de él, esa era la última!

— ¿En serio?— pregunto Islandia con recelo, y con cierta compasión por el chico — ¿No notaste nada extraño estas últimas semanas que te hicieran sospecharlo? ¿Indirectas, apoyo externo, un cartel en tu cara?

Todos lo miraron, esperando su respuesta, y él se irrito por la sensación de que sabían algo que él no.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Me tomo por sorpresa! ¡Si hubiese esperado eso, le hubiese dicho que si en vez de desmayarme!

Toda la sala quedó en silencio, y Tino se dio cuenta de sus palabras demasiado tarde. Y claro, como no podía faltar, en la entrada de la sala estaba Berwald acompañado por el doctor. Él miraba a Tino con sorpresa y felicidad en la cara, y lo más importante, _eran perfectamente visibles en su cara._

Todos se quedaron conmovidos por la repentina muestra de emociones en el rostro de Berwald, que incluso habían supuesto que era incapaz físicamente de hacer, y por el sonrojo y vergüenza de Tino, que había empezado a temblar en el sillón. De pronto, como si de una tele-novela de tratase, Berwald comenzó a caminar hasta el sillón y Tino se levantó de forma apresurada, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Solo podía mirar a Berwald a los ojos para tratar de adivinar que iba a hacer a continuación.

Todos aguantaron la respiración por un momento, cuando Berwald quedo justo enfrente de Tino, y sin que nadie hiciese ni un solo parpadeo, Berwald tomo a Tino de los hombros y lo abrazo contra su pecho. Se escuchó un "Ah~" general, incluso de parte del médico, pero eso no les importo a Suecia ni a Finlandia, que continuaron en la misma posición hasta que Finlandia hablo.

—Me hubieras pedido esto de una forma menos ruda, como mandarme indirectas o algo por el estilo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reído un rato. Se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, quejas, peticiones, y así. Si tienen alguna pareja que quieran que aparezca, pídanla, y aparecerá mínimo como extra número 24 y 25 respectivamente. No, como creen, me esmerare en hacerles un capitulo.

También, si tuve algún error, siéntanse libres de comentármelo. Excepto si es por mi grano del otro día, en ese caso no acepto ninguna clase de comentario.


End file.
